Reprogrammed
by SylviasKitteh
Summary: A virus attacks Cry's computer, but it isn't any normal computer virus. A slight mix of Mad!Cry and Virus!Cry. Includes Cry (Cryaotic), Scott Jund (DamnNoHtml), Snake (msf-actual), Red (thedreadred) and Russ (Russ Money). Rated M for swearing and probable future violence. I have no idea what I am doing.
1. Chapter 1

Cry ended the late night stream with collective slurred goodbyes from the rest of the crew. He had lost the drinking game, miserably, and it was already 6am. The stream went offline just as AK jumped onto Cry's lap meowing for attention.

"Red really fucked me over on that board, didn't she friend."

Cry stroked the cat's head earning a loud meow followed by soft purring.

"God dammit AK"

His computer rang as he was receiving a Skype call from Jund. AK took off running as Cry answered the call.

"Sup Jund" Cry slurred.

"Sup Cry" Scott lazily replied. He had a much better tolerance for his alcohol and had been very lucky for most of the game. "Hey listen buddy, I think that someone is trying to spam the fuck out of our computers. I just received like a million emails along with Snake, Red, and Russ, that had 'Cryaotic' as the subject. I'd suggest you don't open up any of them."

"Sure thing friend, and thanks for the warning."

"No problem Cry, now get some sleep. You look like you got wrecked."

"Oh, _thanks_ man, really 'preciate the compliment. Now get some sleep, I know I really need some."

"Aw, alright, get some sleep, pookie. Goodnight, Ryan"

"Goodnight" Cry disconnected the call with a sigh.

"*Meow*"

"Shut up AK, not now"

"*Meow*"

Cry was just about to stand up to remove the cat from his room when suddenly his computer opened up to his email on its own. Cry slowly sat back down and stared at the screen as hundreds of emails streamed into his inbox. Cry's eyes widened as he tried to read the swarm of emails all sent from the same address. _His_ email address.

"What the ever-loving fuck is going on?"

He continued to watch it for a full minute until it stopped all together. After releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Cry reached forward for the mouse. He selected all the emails, shuddering at the repeated subject labeled _I AM CRY_, and focused on the screen. Right before Cry clicked delete, a Skype call came up on the screen off centered. Due to his slightly drunken mind, his reaction was slow and before he could think he clicked where the delete was. Unfortunately, that spot was now where _answer_ was.

Cry's mind barely had time to register to opening Skype call. Nothing but static took over his screen as his computer's hard drive started freaking out. That's when he heard the maniacal laughter coming through the speakers.

_His _maniacal laughter.

Cry quickly rolled his chair back away from the computer when bright blue electricity surrounded the screen. The horrific laughter combined with the crackling sound of the electricity sent Cry's heart racing. He watched in fear as the blue light crawled over the wires and into the outlet near his computer. As soon as it reached the outlet, his house lights started flickering on and off. Scared out of his foggy mind, Cry sat there motionless, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, unable to do anything.

Cry was still frozen in that position when it all together stopped. The laughing, the lights and the electricity all quit simultaneously, leaving Cry sitting there in the dark. He took a couple deep shuddering breaths.

"AK?" He cried out, suddenly seeking the comfort of the annoying feline. He waited but AK never came. "Smart little shit" he muttered to himself. Looking close at the computer, he saw it had returned back to his email inbox. It was still full of the crazed emails.

'_I better delete this shit as soon as possible. Sleep has never looked so good.'_

Right as Cry touched his mouse the blue electricity came back. Cry watched in horror as his arm froze in place, allowing the electricity to travel up his arm, and eventually to the rest of his body.

The electricity shook him violently as his vision started to black over with spots. He heard his loud, crazed laughter again. This time though, it was coming from inside his head.

The laughter got louder and louder as his muscles convulsed and all he saw was darkness. He was suddenly thrown back over his chair from the shock, landing harshly on the floor.

The laughter died down and Cry curled up on the ground. Slowly his vision returned to him, but his body still refused to get up. His eyes darted to the computer screen and saw it had returned to his previous screen before the emails flooded in.

'_Oh thank god, it's over'_

'_**I wouldn't count on that if I were you'**_

Cry bolted upward from hearing his own voice that sounded too foreign to be his thoughts. He looked around the room frantically, giving himself a headache.

'_**Lay down. You are just hurting yourself.'**_

Cry felt his body stand and turn around to lay on his bed.

'_Who the fuck are you and what are you doing? Why are you in my head?'_

A sharp pain stabbed him in the back of his head.

'_**Me? I am Cry.'**_

'_No, I am Cry, now how are you in my head?'_

'_**Easy, I came from your computer and used electricity to get into you.'**_

'_So, you are. . . like a computer virus?'_

'_**Exactly, friend. Except instead of attacking your computer or controlling your hard drive, I am in your brain. We are brain buddies now.'**_

'_Well, as nice as that sounds, could you kindly get the fuck out of my head?'_

'_**No, I don't want to. I'm going to upload videos, talk to your friends, and live life like a human.'**_

'_You can't do that. This is _my_ body'_

'_**But I am you. . .'**_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Cry shrieked gripping his hair. The sound of a dog hitting his tail off a wall floated into the room.

'_**It's ok, friend, we'll do this together.'**_

Cry let out a sob as his dog jumped onto his bed, nuzzling Cry's hand with his nose. Cry once again curled into a ball, this time holding a pillow close for comfort. Panic took over him as he felt himself being forced to leave the conscious world.

'_**Go to sleep Cry'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review =^-^=<strong>

**My first attempt at writing fan fiction and nothing I do is ever really planned out. I tried, but apologies if personalities are a little off, I do not own real people nor do I have wizard powers to know everything I should.**

**Feedback would be amazing! I apologize for any mistakes. Thank-you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cry slowly drifted back into consciousness only to be blinded by his own computer screen. He groaned, trying to blink the light out of his eyes. He slowly took his hand off the mouse.

'_What am I doing at my computer?_'

'_**Sending emails'**_

Cry jumped a little in his chair. So the voice wasn't just a dream, it was real. And now it's sending emails?

'_**I was going to try to go onto YouTube, but you seem to have some side effects from the alcohol. . . It was difficult to recall your password.'**_

Cry's hangover came back full swing at the mention of alcohol .

'_Listen, "_friend"_, is there any way you could possibly make this go away?'_

'_**I tried, but it doesn't seem possible, I don't have that much control, yet. You are much higher maintenance than I initially thought. I think hunger woke you up.'**_

Cry's stomach confirmed this with a loud growling noise.

'_Are you going to let me get up and get some food?'_

'_**I actually got some for you right here, I recall there was a thing online saying crackers and water could help. This is my first possession though'**_

'_Thanks man, I guess.'_

Cry started feeling better about the situation after inhaling the crackers and drinking half a bottle of water. A small smile drifted across his lips as his hands started moving on their own again. Cry felt his attention snap towards the screen.

"WHAT ARE YOU SENDING TO RUSS!?"

Cry's eyes widened further as he read the massive amounts of emails being sent to Russ and Jund. His hands kept typing codes and links despite his desperate attempts to stop himself.

"Stop it! Now!"

'_**No. Besides, they haven't been opening them anyways.'**_

Cry let out a deep breath before his cellphone began ringing. Cry felt his head jerk to the side to check his caller ID. It was Russ.

'_Don't you even fucking dare. . .'_

A forced smirk fell upon his face as he watched his hand reach and grab the phone.

'_Stop!'_

He answered his phone and held it up to his ear.

"**Hello?"**

'_Are you using my voice!? Stop it right now! This is complete bullshit!'_

"_Hey Cry, just wanted to check up on you, you sound a bit off. Are you ok?"_

"**It's ok, I'm fine."**

"_Really? I'm getting fuck ton of those spam emails again, are you actually sending those?"_

"**Well actually, I am** not! I'm not! Russ you need to-"

A sharp pain rendered Cry speechless, well at least mentally.

"**I'm fine, just a bad hangover"**

"_Oh, ok, should I send Jund to check up on you? You don't sound fine at all. . ."_

"**That is not necessary, friend. I can take care of myself."**

"_Ok, if you insist. Take it easy Cry."_

"**I will."**

The virus ended the call and stood up abruptly knocking over the chair.

'_**How dare you try to take over'**_

If Cry wasn't in so much pain, he would have laughed.

'_How dare I try to take over? What have you been doing this entire time! Get the fuck out of my head now, please!'_

Cry used all of his energy to rip himself free of the virus's control and ran straight to his bathroom. His legs strained to stop and his arms shook as he looked for any medicine that would put him to sleep. He stopped however when he realized that the virus got him up while he was still asleep earlier.

'_**You can't win this.'**_

'_Watch me.'_

Cry slammed his head into his bathroom mirror. It shattered to pieces. He still felt resistance from the Virus so he ran into the hall ignoring the blood blocking his vision.

'_**I will win this'**_

Cry ran full force into a wall, beating his head against it repeatedly. With each hit, he felt less resistance and more control over his own body. With one last bang, Cry stumbled back slightly. His mind halted as he fell to the ground in an instant sleep.

* * *

><p>Jund spilled his glass of water when his phone vibrated loudly on his counter startling him. He set down his glass to pick the call.<p>

"Son of a bitch, Russ."

"_Hey. . . Jund. . ."_

The hesitation and worry in Russ's voice alarmed him. "Is everything alright?"

"_Well, I don't know, actually. Have you gotten any more of those emails?"_

"Uh, yea. In fact I was just about to call Cry, they all seem to be coming from him this time."

"_Yea no need to call, I did. Cry sounds a little- . . . could you go check up on him. I have to run errands with Red today."_

"Are you sure he's not hung over? He got pretty fucked last night."

"_Jund, would you please just do this. I'm a little worried."_

Jund let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, but you owe me one."

"_Thanks."_

"Yea, whatever."

Jund hung up, walking to his room to get dressed.

After Jund had changed into comfortable clothes, he went to his computer one last time to see if any more emails had been sent. Luckily, the emails had stopped, but the sheer number was still enough to be annoying. Jund let out another annoyed sigh as he clicked the boxes on all the emails with the subject of "SCOTT JUND". It took longer than he would have liked but eventually Scott managed to get all of them.

Right when he was about to delete them, a Skype call came up. Jund stared at the screen, confused as to how he could manage to call himself on Skype. _'Must be an effect of the virus." _Making a mental note of fixing his computer when he got home from Cry's, Jund declined the call. A spark of purple leaped from his mic and onto his hand. "Fuck!" Shaking his hand off, Jund turned his computer off.

'_This will be the most annoying thing to fix, maybe that's why Cry is stressed' _Jund thought idly as he found his keys and locked his door behind him. _'Now to see what's the deal with Cry.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! =^-^=<strong>

**Feedback is appreciated, I apologize for any mistakes, Thank-you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jund walked up to Cry's door and rang the doorbell. When he wasn't answered within three seconds, his patience ran out and Jund began banging on the door.

"Cry! Open the door!" he shouted. Jund huffed when he still stood there for some time. "God damn it, Cry!"

Jund pulled out the spare key Cry had given him and unlocked the door himself. He walked into the quiet house closing the door behind him. Looking around the place, he became increasingly concerned with the lack of response from his friend.

"Cry?" Jund called out again. _'He's got to be here somewhere, he wouldn't go out today'._

Jund continued calling out Cry's name, walking carefully through the place sensing that something was definitely off. His breathing stopped as he saw drops of blood between the corner of the hall and the bathroom.

"Cry?" Jund called out yet again, his voice wavering slightly. Seeing the bathroom door open, he pushed it in and looked inside. His jaw went slack as he saw the shattered mirror and blood on the wall, counter, and floor.

"Cry!?" Jund ran down the hall following the blood trail until he came upon the unconscious heap of a body that was his friend. Jund kneeled down beside the body, shaking him slightly. "Cry? Cry are you awake? Please answer me."

A groan came from the collapsed Cry and Jund let out a shuddered laugh when Cry's eyes cracked open.

"Jund. . . why are you here?" Cry weakly spoke out.

"It's alright buddy, I'm just going to call an ambulance-"

"No!" Cry croaked out rather loudly "Jund, don't!"

"W-why?"

"Just trust me bud, you shouldn't do that. I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache. I just need some Ibuprofen or something."

"Al-alright but I'm calling Russ and Snake right now."

"No please, that's not necessary, you don't need to- Jund! Call them! Please! Ah!" Cry's head tipped back and his face contorted in pain.

"I'm going to call them right now. Now come one, let's take care of that head of yours."

* * *

><p>Red and Russ were the first ones to arrive. Snake had a much longer drive than them. When Jund had called Russ, Russ immediately ran out to his car to get Red and drive over in record time. Jund thought that they must have broken at least 50 traffic laws to get to Cry's house in just under an hour. It seemed almost impossible with the fact that Russ also had to pick up Red.<p>

Red worked quickly on cleaning up the repair work Jund had hastily put on Cry's head. Russ went over to comfort a shook up Jund.

"Hey, Scott, are you going to be alright?" Russ waved his hand in front of Jund's blank expression. Jund snapped out of his thoughts to glare at Russ.

"Yes. I'd say I'm doing 'alright' considering I'm not the one who just broke a mirror with their face!" Jund shouted in anger. Seeing Russ's shocked face he backed down, looking away and down. Russ followed his stare to see some cleaning supplies sitting against the floor.

"Scott. . . did you clean up the mess?"

"Y-yes. . ."

"Scott-"

"He made me do it!" Jund shouted resulting in a death glare from Red who was putting an asleep Cry down on the couch.

Russ squinted his eyes in confusion. "What do you fucking mean he _made _you do it? You hate cleaning and are you telling me you just let him bleed while you scrubbed up his blood? Why the fuck didn't you call an ambulance!?"

Jund shook his head "No, I fixed him up the best I could before I cleaned up the hall and bathroom. He kept saying _'Clean up the blood, Jund.' _over and over and over again in this terrible monotone voice. I just wanted him to stop." Jund was shaking by the time he finished. Red and Russ shared a look as Russ stepped back to actually look at Jund for the first time since they arrived.

In their rush to take care of Cry, they had not taken in all the blood all over Jund. His hands were clean from washing up the hall and bathroom but other than that, he looked like a mess. Blood stained his shirt and his jeans. His knees were covered from kneeling down to wake up Cry. His arms were slightly better but he had streaks going up his forearms from carrying his friend and bandaging him up. Red's eyes stopped wandering when she saw part of Jund's arm bandaged.

"Scott, why is your arm wrapped up?" Red asked walking away from the sleeping body on the couch and closer to the blood stained Jund.

"H-he broke a mirror and I got cut up on the pieces when I tried cleaning them up." Jund looked at the floor.

"What do you mean he broke a mirror? Is that how he got all the cuts on his face?" Jund and Russ nodded to Red. "Oh my god."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. They all turned to look as Snake walked in.

"Howdy-" Snake stopped dead in his tracks to see an unconscious, bandaged up and bloody Cry asleep on the couch. The three watched as he slowly walked over to him and lifted up Cry's limp arm. "So you weren't lying. . ."

"Of course I wasn't fucking lying!" Jund snapped at him.

"Calm down, Colonel. Is he. . . asleep?"

"Well he isn't dead, Red made sure of that." Russ pulled his girlfriend beside him and gave her a smile. Jund rolled his eyes. Snake focused on Cry, checking him over. His brows furrowed in concentration as he checked Cry's eyes, breathing and pulse.

"He doesn't seem like he's sleeping exactly, but he also isn't dead. He looks like. . . he looks like someone just turned him off or something."

"I mean I don't think Scott is that ugly- ow!" Red cut off Russ with a smack to his arm. Jund scowled at them.

"Listen you son of a bitch this isn't time for jokes, something is majorly wrong with Cry and I-" Jund froze as a pair of strong hands rested on his shoulders.

"Lay down, you need to relax" came Snake's deep voice from behind him. Jund shrugged his hands off his shoulders.

"Whatever, the guest room is a mess so if you need me, I'll be in Cry's room."

The others nodded and watched as he disappeared around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Jund's head was pounding by the time he made it to Cry's room. He had to fight back the urge to vomit as he passed over the previous scene of Cry bleeding from the head. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, he managed through the door.

The more he thought about the situation, the more light headed he felt. His mind was tugging at him to go back out with the others, but a stronger part of him demanded that he should go lay down for a while. Slowly, Jund staggered over to Cry's bed and collapsed on top of it, burying his face in the sheets.

"*Meow*"

"Shut up, cat" Jund imitated Cry.

Rolling on to his back and rubbing his eyes, Jund tried to get rid of the pressure in his head. AK jumped off the bed and ran off the bed. Jund barely registered the sound of the cat running behind the desk in front of Cry's bed. Jund groaned and sat up to look at Cry's computer. His email was still opened up showing the numerous emails the crew had been receiving.

'_Was he actually sending those emails?_' Jund thought to himself before another throb in his brain sent him back to being curled up in pain on Cry's bed. '_What the hell is wrong with me? Just breathe and it will go away eventually._' The pain lessened after a while of steady breathing and Jund laid there occupied with his thoughts. Something was definitely wrong.

'_Jesus, what was Cry even thinking? Thank god I got here when I did. Would he have bled out? Thank god Red and Russ got here too. I had to clean up his blood. So much blood. Would he have died if Red didn't patch him up? It should be fine now that Snake drove all the way here-_'

Jund's mind stopped working hallway through his thoughts as if something had cut off the power to his brain. Something felt very off, but he just couldn't place it. The more he thought about it, the more his head pounded. Jund laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He ran a hand over his face trying to collect his thoughts.

'_I'm so useless, I shouldn't have come over alone. Praise the fucking sun Red was visiting Russ so they were at least within an hour's drive of here. Although Snake's drive was still all the way from-'_

His thoughts were cut off again. But this time, the pain came back stronger than ever. Every muscle in Jund's body tensed and he let out a blood curdling scream. Once Jund realized what he was doing, he tried everything to stop himself. He bit his lip to muffle the screams while trying to stretch his limbs, but it was no use. His muscles strained as he grabbed his head and curled up tighter, muscles twitching periodically. A bright white pain stabbed through his skull and he screamed even louder.

Jund heard the door slam open and bang against the wall as he tried to force his limbs straight once again. A large pair of hands grabbed his arms and tried shaking him. As soon as the hands came in contact with his arms, the pain immediately stopped. Jund's body went slack as both the pain and tension all faded instantly. He rolled over to see Snake looking at him, his face clearly showed a mix of concern and terror.

"Hey," Jund said weakly still unable to move. His limbs felt like dead weight.

"Scott, are you ok?" Snake spoke slowly, as if speaking too loud would somehow hurt Jund. Or at least that's how Jund took it.

"Jesus fucking Christ Snake, I'm fine. I'm not made of glass, I just have a headache. You don't need to be my fucking mother-"

"Scott, you were screaming-"

"Don't cut me off when I'm talking, I don't need your help!" Jund snapped irritably. Snake stared at him silently until they both took a deep breath. "Sorry Snake, I'm just a little freaked out is all." Snake hummed in response.

"Yea, don't worry. The lovely couple and myself are now here to help. We are probably going to be with Cry most of the time, but if you need anything, just call me over." Snake hesitantly patted Jund's back. When he didn't freak out, Snake rested his hand on his shoulder once again. The two sat there for a moment until Jund's head snapped up, suddenly realizing something.

"Snake?" Jund turned to face him, "We are in Florida, and you live over a couple hours away. You got here in two hours, how?"

Snake dropped his hand from Jund's shoulder and scratched the back of his head. "I was. . . already on my way when you called."

"Why?" Snake avoided his stare by looking down at a pillow that had been crumpled up in Jund's little issue. Instead of answering, Snake smoothed out and fluffed the pillow only to put it back in its previous place. Jund's irritability came back full force at the action. "I swear to god, Snake, you better answer me right this fucking minute. Why the hell were you already on your way?"

"I-I have no idea really. I have no memory of anything between the stream and you calling me when I was already over halfway here."

"Then why didn't you fucking mention that when I was on the phone with you losing my mind?" Jund growled out. "Don't you see? Something seriously wrong is going on here!" Jund glared right at Snake, holding eye contact with all the anger he had in him. His face fell though as something happened in Snake's eyes. Snake's pupils dilated until the color of the irises couldn't be seen.

Jund let out a gasp as they constricted back to normal suddenly and Snake stumbled back muttering to himself.

"I have to go check up on Cry." He said quickly, and with that, Snake quickly left the room closing the door behind him.

Jund moved to the bottom of the bed, the pain slowly returning. He tried to stand but his legs would not support him. He fell off the bed and landed against the legs of Cry's desk.

Jund couldn't bring himself to move with his fresh headache. He couldn't even move when he heard the computer engine start running louder than he had ever heard. All he could do was turn his head just in time to see blue electricity crackle over the computer cables. The blue slowly turned into a purple as it moved closer to him.

Looking down, Jund realized he was sitting on top of a bundle of the cables. His body froze in place allowing the purple electricity to reach him.

He let out one last scream before his vision went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review =^-^=<strong>

**Feedback is very much appreciated and my apologies for any mistakes I make. My brain only likes to write after 11 guaranteeing me only 5 hours of sleep a night so I can't do it a lot. It's 2am, I'm rambling. Thank-you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jund woke up underneath the covers of Cry's bed.

His eyes peaked open to see AK nuzzled up against his face. He huffed out a breath trying to annoy the cat. Instead he only succeeded in getting a paw to the face.

Jund abruptly sat straight up in bed. Or at least in _Cry's _bed.

'_Oh dear lord someone please fucking tell me that it was a dream. It didn't actually happen. Cry is ok, I'm ok, Snake is ok, and I just went into a coma at Cry's house. Please tell me it was a dream.'_

'_**Ok fine, asshole, if it makes you feel better. It was a dream.'**_

Jund shot out from under the covers and backed up against the nearest wall, knocking over a lamp in the process.

"*Meow*" AK stared at Jund but didn't move from the bed. Jund looked around the room frantically.

'_Shit, I'm losing my mind.'_

'_**Naw, it's still here'**_

'_WHAT!?'_

'_**God I'm so fucking dense.'**_

'_I-I- wait, what do you mean "I'm". Are you in my thoughts?'_

'_**I don't know, genius. Am I?'**_

Jund pulled his knees to his chest and let out a sigh of frustration.

'_Do you have to be such a fucking dick?'_

'_**Well, yea, since you are such an asshole I guess I'm gonna have to be one too.'**_

'_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?'_

'_**You know what?' **_Jund's body started to stand up causing AK to hiss._** 'Fuck you, I guess I'm doing this completely on my own since you-'**_

"Wait!" Jund yelled out loud, causing his body to jerk back and slam into the wall. Jund watched as AK jumped off the bed.

"Jund? Are you up?" Red called from somewhere inside the apartment outside the bedroom door. A sharp pain stung Jund in the back of the head. Panic surged through him as his mouth started moving on its own.

"**Yea, sorry. Just some bullshit nightmare, I'm fine."**

'_You son of a bitch, are you using my voice!?'_

"Ok, come on out when you get hungry! Snake and I are making dinner." As if on cue, the sound of a plate smashing went through the house. "Snake! Are you ok?" Red's worried voice was barely heard by Jund.

'_Oh shit, that's right. Snake's eyes did that weird thingy earlier.'_

'_**Great, I see we've got the vocabulary of a scholar apparently.'**_

'_What the fuck is your problem? Get out of my head!'_

'_**Well, let's take listening skills off our list of many talents. Cry had so much more going for him.'**_

Jund's body slowly moved forward as if to take a step forward.

'_Oh no you don't. You have some explaining to do.' _Jund used all his strength to override his current thoughts and slid back down the wall. _'Now tell me, who are you?'_

'_**I'm you, genius. I thought this was established earlier.'**_

'_That doesn't make any fucking sense'_

'_**Fine, shut up and let me move, you'll figure out eventually.'**_

Jund began to stand up slowly once again.

'_Wait-'_

Sharp pain struck through his head once again and his body started moving without him. Jund stood up and walked towards the door and awkwardly turned the handle.

'_Stop!' _

More pain.

The door slammed open and Jund started awkwardly stumbling towards the kitchen. AK ran ahead meowing along the way. Jund stayed silent while trying to process what was happening. Against his better judgment. He decided to see how things played out.

His movements became more fluid as he reached the small table at which Red, Russ, and Snake sat. Silently, he took a seat across from Red, next to Russ, where a bowl of soup was placed in obvious reservation for Jund. His head moved to look at the other three observing him careful. He looked at the bowl of potato soup in front of him. Before he could stop himself, his mouth opened to speak.

"**Sorry guys, but I call forced cannibalism on this one." **

Jund's eyes widened at the sudden forced dialogue. Russ choked on his own soup while Snake let off an amused smirk. Red laughed heard enough to scare AK out from under the table.

"Well," Red began, "I was going to ask how you were but obviously you are feeling better." Jund let out a nervous laugh and stared at the bowl in front of him trying desperately to find a way to explain what had happened in the last couple minutes without being sent to a mental institute.

'_**Keep your god damn mouth shut.' **_Came the stern reply of his voice.

A groan from the couch alerted everyone of Cry's consciousness. Everyone at the table exchanged glances before rushing over to the bandaged up YouTuber.

Jund's body, still acting on the voice's command, walked closer than the others and knelt next to Cry. Gently, Jund shook with friend awake.

"Huh, Jund- is that you?"

"Yea, it is." Jund was surprised that he was able to talk on his own now.

"Ow, can I just lay here for a couple mor- I need to get up right now actually." Jund stumbled back as Cry stood up abruptly. Watching his friend's eyes go unfocused, Jund caught Cry right before he fell to the side.

"Cry! Don't stand up so fast!" Red warned moving to touch Cry's shoulder. Cry flinched away from the touch.

"I'm fine!" Red took a step back.

"I'm only letting that outburst go because you are already injured. Go get cleaned up, we have soup for you."

"**Here, I'll help him to the bathroom, you guys can continue eating, and we'll be right back." **

'_Oh god, this isn't good'_ Jund thought to himself, receiving weird looks from the others for his last statement. Russ stepped closer, moving to try and look Cry in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright, Cry? You don't look too good. . ."

"I'm fine" Cry gritted through his teeth. "Jund is with me, I'll be fine."

Jund felt himself start walking away, supporting a limping Cry beside him. He desperately wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn't work. Together they walked away from the others and down towards the bathroom where Cry had smashed the mirror. Jund felt the others staring at their backs and only let out a breath after they had rounded the corner.

Once inside, Cry stood up straight to immediately walk behind Jund and lock the door.

"Cry, what the fucking hell is going on!?" Once again, the ability to control his own voice surprised him. Cry slowly turned around, causing Jund to freeze in place.

Cry's eyes were lit up in bright blue almost as if they were LED lights.

"Cry, what the fuck is up with your eyes!?"

A hand extended out to Jund. Before he could step back, Jund felt himself reach out to grab Cry's hand.

Blue and purple electricity mixed connecting their hands together. Information poured from Cry to Jund and suddenly Jund knew the virus inside his body was causing him to experience the same issues Cry had. Jund felt himself staring into Cry's eyes for brief period before he pulled himself back.

'_Jund! Oh god, it got you too!'_

'_Cry? Yea, I guess so-'_

'_**At least you didn't try bashing your head in like I did.'**_

'_**Oh yea, well as it turns out, I am an absolute **_**genius **_**when it comes to things. I seriously feel like such a jackass every time this body has a thought of its own.'**_

'_Oh my god, Jund, our thoughts are connecting.'_

Jund gasped as he realized neither of them had opened their mouths.

'_Cry, your eyes are still glowing.'_

'_I know, so are yours.'_

'_What!?'_

Cry pulled off a piece of broken glass from the already shattered mirror and held it up in front of Jund's face. Jund's face paled as he saw glowing purple eyes reflect back at him.

'_Oh what the hell.'_

'_**I told you I was a genius.'**_

'_Oh shut the hell up, how the hell are we even talking?'_

'_**It's kind of like internet connection when you think about it, that's why your eyes are glowing.' **_Jund suddenly noticed the virus difference in Cry's voice.

'_So you were the one messing with me when I came to Cry's earlier? You controlled his speech, didn't you?'_

'_**What? I **_**am **_**Cry!'**_

'_Yes Jund, I didn't mean half those things I said.'_

'_Oh god, what the fuck do we do now.'_

'_**How about some potato soup, jackass. Our body says I'm hungry and potato soup should fix it.'**_

Jund watched as Cry's eyes returned to normal and assumed that his had as well. Cry and Jund shared a look and gulped as the moved to the door. They both cringed as pain shot through their heads. Jund felt himself lose control over his body again as he followed "Cry" out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review =^-^=<strong>

**I really appreciate the reviews I get. Sorry I haven't updated, I haven't had much free time between school and my bizarre health decline/issue/I don't know what the hell is wrong. I'll try to continue this as often as I can and hopefully the next time I'll get a doctor that has an idea of what is going on (but hopefully it will just go away).**

**Sorry for any mistakes, feedback makes my day and thank-you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cry was stiffly aware of everything hurting in his body. He felt every cut and bruise with each little movement he took walking down the hall with Jund. His headache had let up slightly, allowing him to walk almost independently. Jund still had to give him a shoulder to keep him steady, but at least he wasn't being carried.

As soon as they rounded the corner, eyes were on them. All conversation had stopped between the three at the table. Cry was becoming more self-conscious with every foot they got closer. It was obvious that the three had had a discussion about the two coming back to the table.

Snake eventually had the decency to look down, earning a huff from Jund. Russ however maintained eye contact with Cry as Cry moved to sit down at the end of the table, close to Red. Jund took his old spot next to Russ and resumed to eat quietly. There was a moment of silence.

"**Hey, everybody" **Cry felt the forced cheery voice come from his throat and mentally cringed. Jund started eating faster.

'_What the fuck, I don't even say that much anymore.' _

Red let out a nervous laugh. "Well, you seem to be. . . better? How about I get you some soup?" Red got up from her seat and hurried to the kitchen stove. Cry glanced around nervously and saw that Russ was still staring at him with confusion. Before Cry could help it, he opened his mouth again.

"**Sup," **Russ's brows furrowed in suspicion.

'_Do us both a favor and let me speak.'_

Red rushed back over with a bowl of soup and set it down in front of Cry.

"Thanks, Red."

"Sure thing, try to eat all of it, ok? You need it." Cry nodded.

Snake hummed in amusement. "Just don't drown yourself in it like Jund is attempting to do as we speak."

Jund looked up from practically having his face buried in his soup. They had a stare off for a few seconds before Jund grumbled, "Shut up, nerd" and continued to devour his soup with his face. Snake huffed in amusement drawing in Cry's attention.

And that's how he saw it.

Snake's pupils went wide.

'_Oh what the fuck now' _

'_**Believe me, it is nothing'**_

Cry tapped on Jund's leg lightly underneath the table. Jund looked up and followed Cry's stare to look at Snake. Suddenly sensing the attention of the two, Snake's eyes snapped to normal.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Did Jund see it?'_

'_**I don't know, did he?' **_The voice tease. _**'I can assure you, there is no way to ask without there being. . . consequences.'**_

'_Fuck, how can I do this slyly?'_

'**No'**

'_I don't fucking need your sass right now. Now let's see-'_

'_**Oh, this is gonna be good to see.'**_

Cry used his foot this time to lightly step on Jund's foot. He held it there until Jund turned to look at him.

"So Jund," Cry dragged out, trying to express the next conversation they were about to have was in no way literal.

'_Please Jund, have some brain cells'_

Cry cleared his throat. "I had _no idea _that this soup would be so good. Did you _know_?" Jund gave him the most confused face he could make.

'_Fuck. Damnit.'_

'_**Swearing is very impolite at the dinner table. I must have no manners, but I'll fix that later.'**_

'_You, sir, are really starting to piss me off.'_

Red rolled her eyes, "I'm not bad at cooking, I swear. Did you think it would poison you?"

'_Fuck, Red's gonna think I'm being a dick.'_

'_**Nah, you totally got this.'**_

'_Shut the fuck up thank you'_

"No," Cry began, putting more pressure on Jund's foot. "But I don't think I've _seen _soup this good _before. I didn't see it coming. Did you Jund?_" Cry knew he must have sounded like a lunatic in his attempt to emphasize some words. "It took me by surprise. What about _you Jund_?" Cry darted his eyes to the side where Snake sat.

'_Jund, for fucks sake look at my eyes, you dense son of a bitch.'_

The gears in Jund's head were turning, he winced slightly before shaking his head clear. His eyes widened and Cry did a small celebratory dance in his mind.

"Actually, Cry." Cry's stomach did a little flip "I _did _know it was going to be this good. I _have _seen it _before_. It was recently though and-" Jund winced and held his stomach. "As good as it is, I might not be able to finish it. I'm still feeling a little sick."

Russ looked Jund over. "Maybe Scott has blood poisoning" Jund turned to Russ with the most terrified look on his face. Russ let out a laugh.

"Babe!" Red yelled getting up to pick up Jund's bowl and smack Russ on the arm. "Don't scare him! But the bandage on his arm looks like it needs changed. Just give me a minute to clean up and-"

"**Wait, Red" **

'_Fuck'_

"**You've done a lot today, why don't you let Snake take care of it this time?" **

'_No no no no no, fuck that. __Red. Don't. Don't leave Jund with Snake. Let me speak!'_

Russ giggled, "Ha, Snund." Snund shot Russ death glares until Jund's eyes widened. Jund whipped his head around to look at Red.

"Cry should also come with me. His bandages might also need changed." Cry judged by the terrified and pissed off look on Jund's face that it wasn't Jund speaking on his own.

"Ha, threesome."

"Shut up Russ," Snake grumbled out. "I'll get the bandages I guess."

'_I need to talk to Scott somehow.'_

'_**Don't worry, I got this.'**_

'_Don't you even-'_

"**Jund and I will wait in the bedroom though so I can rest afterwards."**

Before anyone could question the logic, Cry felt his body move to roughly grab Jund's good arm and drag him away. After a few steps, Jund became extremely compliant, signaling that his virus had taken over. Cry was very unnerved by the virus' ability to control the both of them as they walked rather frigidly to Cry's bedroom.

As soon at the door closed behind them, they regained control of their bodies. Cry slumped his shoulders and watched as Jund rubbed his arm.

"Dude, did you have to be so rough?"

"Sorry, it wasn't really me."

"I see."

They stood there for a second not knowing what to do.

"What is this situation even?" Cry let out, throwing himself down on his bed. He looked up noticing the sheets were bunched up. They smelled like Jund.

"Were you. . . in my bed?"

Jund scratched the back of his head, "Yea, I don't know, I kinda passed out a little. I think that was Snake's fault though." Cry sat up on his bed, rubbing his chin.

"Yea, what is up with him? Those eyes were fucking terrifying."

"I know!" Jund practically screamed. Cry shushed him. "Sorry, he did that when checking up on me. He also told me that he had left to drive here before anyone had even called him!" Jund frantically whispered.

Cry groaned. "How the hell did this even happen? Didn't happen from the emails or something."

"Yea," Jund crossed his arms. "Those fucking emails and their freaky bullshit."

Cry laughed a little. "You never even check your emails, how did you know to try and warn me?" Jund laughed a little too before a look of absolute horror crossed his face. "Jund?"

"Snake called me saying he had opened up one of the emails." Cry sat in shock, taking in the new development.

"Oh"

'_**Bingo'**_

Both Jund and Cry's eyes began to light up with their purple and blue color.

'_Cry, what the hell do we do?'_

'_I don't know, they have complete control.'_

'_Wait, if they have complete control, why are they letting us control anything at all?'_

'_**Believe us, although we are very believable, sometimes we need. . . a little help.'**_

'_**Yes, if we let go for some of the socialization parts, save for a few, guided punishments, your friends are going to be more relaxed around us.'**_

'_So why the hell do you need me and Cry to act "believable" around the other three!'_

'_**Because two against one is a much easier match.'**_

The door opened revealing Snake. He walked in, closing the door behind him, and only paused when he saw Cry in front of him on the bed.

"Cry. . . your eyes." Snake started.

The sound of the door locking startled Snake into turning around.

"Scott, you-"

Jund began to walk closer as Cry felt the control of his own body be taken over.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review =^-^=<strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes and feedback is appreciated! Now in order to rant, I have a short and long version of complaints.**

**Short version: On the 12th week of bullshit, my general health gave to me: 12 weeks of uselessness, 11 vestibular rehab sessions, 10 ibuprofen a day, 9 times explaining Chiari, 8 hours driving concussed, 7 different kinds of pain, 6 different medical opinions, 5 hours in the ER!, 4 finals I couldn't study for, 3 near black-outs, 2 MRIs, and an overall "FUCK THIS" attitude towards life!**

**Long version: I had been having intense headaches, difficulty concentrating and dizzy spells during the day. So the Wednesday after the last update I went to the ER unable to walk without falling over because it had gotten so bad. That led to being referred to a pediatrician, who thought anything between vertigo, allergies, ear infections, sinus infections and migraines and practically told me to take 6 advil 4 times a day. Instead I took 5 twice a day to get through school. I got an MRI on my head and they found I had mild Type 1 Chiari Malformation (my cerebellum is a little squeezed down near my brain stem). So I was referred to a neurosurgeon/neurologist to see if I needed surgery (All of these appointments are like weeks apart). She said I most likely had a concussion and my Chiari would be fine as long as it didn't mess with spinal fluids or something. So I haven't gotten my spinal MRI yet but I went to a concussion specialist, took an impact test and did fairly well. However they tested my balance and I failed miserably. So now I have to attend therapy and do exercises to get back my balance, ability to focus and get rid of my dizziness. In the middle of this, I had to go through school with frequent visits to the nurse from headache pain, I couldn't read, let alone study, I took my finals without any review, I managed to pass a diver's test with only 8 hours on a concussion with no previous driving since August (I could have taken my test in January, but fuck me right?) and some of my teachers didn't even know what was going on (no one knew until recently). So I haven't been able to read, write, exercise, go out with other people (crowds and noise give me headaches) or do anything that gives life meaning. Whenever I would try something, I would either get crippling headaches or my balance would switch off. Emotional distress is also high on the symptom list so for a few months I was either brooding in depression or out for blood and no in-between. The doctors think I was injured in January and because I didn't receive help, it got 100x worse. I might take out my anger and emotions with another story but I don't know. I'm still going though vestibular training and it hurts and makes me sick sometimes. Anyways rant over. Damn that felt good. **

**I appreciate the reviews, follows, favorites so much, and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Snake heard the door's lock click.

'_What. . .'_

He had only a split second to notice that Jund's eyes were bright purple before an arm swung around his neck.

"Cry?" Snake tried to say calmly while attempting to move the arm.

'_**Why don't we do this the easy way?'**_

'_You have no control over me.'_

'_**Not yet, at least.'**_

"Cry, let go."

Cry's grip tightened, pulling him back as Jund started walking forward. Snake gripped the arms around his neck hard enough to leave bruises, and pulled. A gasp of air entered his lungs briefly, only to be knocked back out as Jund leaped at him.

The three of them fell to the ground, barely avoiding the corner of the bed. Cry's pained yelp rang right in Snake's ear through the wrestling.

'_Shit, he's hurt.'_

'_**Then give up, he doesn't have to get hurt worse.'**_

Snake rolled and pushed back, sending him and Jund over near the computer. Snake managed to pin him to the ground easily, his hands wrapping around Jund's neck. Snake held a tight grip, but Jund's nails were starting to claw at his arms.

'_**Fine, we'll do this the hard way if you want to fight so badly.'**_

'_No, I-'_

Snake heard the desk chair move from behind him and pulled his arm away just in time to block it from hitting his face. The hit knocked him away from Jund, whose neck was starting to turn purple and his hands now had traces of blood on them. Snake's eyes darted to Cry, who was in much worse shape. Some of his bandages had bled through and blood was going down Cry's face.

'_**I guess you must like to hurt them. I'll keep that in mind.'**_

Snake ignored the incessant voice in his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. He stood up and braced his arms forward as Cry charged and rammed Snake into the door. The sound of the slam was so loud, he was surprised the door hadn't broken off the hinges. Cry's hands wrapped around Snake's neck.

"Alright, come on, this doesn't have to be difficult."

It was Cry's voice, but it didn't sound like him.

"Cry, I don't want to hurt-" _**'-yes, you do-'**_ "Shut up." _**'Never.'**_

Snake struggled against the door, trying to reach up and grab Cry's arms. Jund had finally recovered and made his way over to pin Snake's hands. It was becoming impossible to breathe.

"Just go to sleep, Snake." Jund calmly said as Cry's hands started tightening even further. The edges of Snake's vision were darkening.

'_I. . . have to take them out one at a time. But which one first?'_

'_**Why not kill them both?'**_

Snake swung a leg out to knock Cry down easily and grabbed Jund by the neck to throw him aside.

"Stay. In. The Corner." Snake ordered. Jund got up to lunge at Snake but with a swift kick to the stomach, Snake knocked him back down. "Stay."

When it looked like Jund was going to listen, Snake walked over to the pile of Cry on the floor.

"Snake, I. . . i-it hurts. Everywhere." Cry's sincere voice wavered slightly with a chuckle.

"I know, just hold still."

'_**You did that.'**_

One loud footstep and Snake swung around to clothesline Jund, knocking him back to the floor.

'_**He's not going to quit.'**_

"Snake. We are going to hurt you." Cry said quietly as Snake gently lifted the injured man up onto the bed.

"It's ok Cry, I'll think of something."

Another step. This time a punch to the chest sent Jund bouncing off the wall and down to his knees. Snake counted his blessings that he didn't hear a snap of any of Jund's ribs.

"Fucking coward. Get over here and fight the healthy one why don't you."

'_**He's never going to quit.'**_

Snake went to the dresser on the other side of the room and started rummaging through each drawer he found some of Cry's ties. The door clicked and Snake turned around just fast enough to see Jund's back exit the room.

"Shit."

'_**It's ok, you can still try and kill the one on the bed.'**_

'_You can't make me do shit, so stop talking.'_

'_**Just unlocking your inner thoughts. For all you know, I could be your deep conscious.'**_

"_Bullshit."_

Snake walked back over to Cry, noting the uneven breathing. Snake pulled Cry up to his chest to pull back the covers of the bed and laid him back down. Cry's breathing hitched slightly when he looked at Snake's arms. Snake looked down to see that from his upper arms to his wrists were long red streaks with small drops of blood from Jund's blunt finger nails.

'_Jund doesn't even have long nails. . .'_

'_**You should have killed him.'**_

"Snake, what d-"

"Just go to sleep, you need it." Snake cut him off. "I'm sorry but, just so you don't try to, uh, kill anyone. I'm just going to tie you to the bed. Then I'll go get Jund." Cry nodded sleepily.

Snake tied Cry's feet together with a tie and then used another to tie his hands together. He took care to lay the flat side against his skin so incase the virus woke him up, it wouldn't do too much damage. Snake used a couple more ties to tie his hands to the headboard so that Cry could move a little, but he wouldn't be able to get away from the bed.

"Try to rest. When I come back, I'll check your bandages." Snake covered Cry with the blankets and took a second to make sure he looked comfortable.

'_He must be really banged up. He fell asleep instantly.'_

'_**Yea, guess it's time to go catch Zippy now'**_

Snake grumbled at the inner voice and walked through the door, closing it behind him. He could already hear Red and Russ arguing.

"Red, come on babe, we are leaving right now."

"Please tell me why!"

"Please be quiet. I'll explain later, I just have a bad feeling."

Snake rushed through the hall to see Russ pulling Red towards the front door.

"Where are you two-?"

"We are going back to my place. Please hurry up Red, we are leaving." Russ frantically tried to grab all of the couple's things.

"Snake, I don't know what's wrong with him." Red sounded a bit frazzled herself. "I'll stay with Russ and try to calm him down. Take care of Cry and Scott, ok?"

"Yea, about that actually,"

"Sorry Snake, Red and I have to leave. Now."

"I'm so sorry Snake, call me if you need any help! Take care." Red called out as she was yanked out the front door.

'_That was not good'_

'_**First time you've been stabbed in the back tonight.'**_

'_First?'_

'_**Guess who's back.'**_

A dish went sailing past Snake's head, smashing against the door and shattering completely. Snake whipped around to look back towards the kitchen, only to see Jund standing there with a crooked smile.

Snake cautiously put his hands forward, ready to stop Jund from doing anything stupid.

'_Maybe he's reasonable. . .'_

Jund reached to the side and pulled a knife out of the knife block sitting on the counter.

'_**He's not.'**_

'_Of course it's a carving knife.'_

'_**Well he can't kill you with a butter knife, well, actually. . .'**_

Jund let out a laugh that sent Snake's nerves on end.

"Come on, nerd. Let's fight this out."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review =^-^=<strong>

**Feedback is greatly appreciated. Again, I have no idea what I am doing with this. Well, I do but I don't. I'm sorry for any mistakes of any sort. Thank-you!**

**School is going to be starting again so hopefully I'll get some sort of order back in my life. Either that or it's going to cripple me for a few months again. I do not need brain surgery but this damn concussion is still being a lil bitch. Irritability is strong.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jund slowly started walking towards him. Snake had half a mind to turn and run out the door if it wasn't for Cry already being tied up in the house.

'_**See, Junior here can slaughter him for you. That leaves you to do only half the work.'**_

Snake grunted and slowly walked backwards, his eyes never leaving the knife.

"Jund? Jund, listen-"

Jund didn't listen, he ran forward. Snake turned on his heels to run towards the set of couches. Jund effectively chased Snake around the room until Snake gained enough clearance to get a couch between them.

"What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be a tough guy?"

"Scott, I know this isn't you. Please just try to-"

Jund stepped on top of the couch with every intent to lunge at Snake, but Snake dashed to the side, running towards the kitchen.

'_**Get the knives, get the knives.'**_

For once, Snake listened to the voice. He grabbed the knife block from the counter and ran behind the kitchen table. Jund caught up and the two were at another standoff with the table between them. Jund raised the knife and for a wild moment, Snake thought he was going to throw it at him. Snake subconsciously gripped the knife block harder when Jund's arm came down and slammed the knife through the table.

Snake set the knife block on a chair and pushed the chair under the table. He watched as Jund stayed frozen for a few moments, his face twisted in pain. Snake stayed still, watching as Jund's breathing slowed to a stop. With a scream, Jund gripped his head and collapsed to the floor.

'_What's wrong with him?' _Snake just stared, not knowing what to do.

'_**He isn't very obedient. But don't worry, he'll fix it. And if he doesn't, we'll fix it ourselves.'**_

'_What. . .'_

Jund stopped screaming and laid limp on the floor. Snake cautiously walked over and knelt down next to the other man.

"Jund?"

"Snake?"

"Oh, thank god. Are you-"

Jund suddenly sat up, knocking Snake off balance. Chairs were tossed as Jund tried crawling under the table to reach the set of knives. Snake recovered and grabbed Jund's ankles, dragging him backwards and standing up at the same time. Jund rolled on to his back to show that he had already managed to grab a knife.

'_Not this again.'_

'_**You should totally just stab him.'**_

'_You should totally just stop speaking.'_

'_**Not speaking, thinking.'**_

While Snake was distracted, Jund stood up and re-gripped the knife. He just managed to grab Jund's wrist, stopping Jund from stabbing him in the chest. Snake overpowered Jund, slamming him down so he was pinned with his back to the table.

'_**You should stab him.'**_

Snake pinned both of Jund's arms down and ripped the knife out of his grip.

'_I'm not stabbing him.'_

Snake held the knife in one death grip, and Jund's wrists in another.

'_**Stab him.'**_

Snake did.

'_What!'_

The knife came down right into Jund's chest.

Snake stumbled back, watching with horror as blood spilled, dripping onto the table.

'_No. . . no!'_

Snake was dizzy as he brought hands up to his face to watch blood run between his fingers.

A flash of green.

Jund was struggling beneath him, refusing to let up his grip on the knife. Snake stumbled back, gripping onto a chair for balance.

'_**Aw, come on. I know you liked that.'**_

'_Stop doing that. This is getting old.'_

'_**No, it still seems pretty effective.'**_

And just like that, Snake and Jund were fighting again. This time, Jund suddenly had more strength and dragged them both back to the living room. Snake considered breaking the glass coffee table with Jund's body, but at the last second, Jund let go of them both.

Jund stepped backwards until he was able to put his full palm on the television screen. At first, there was just static, but Snake heard a distinct voice come from the speakers.

It was his own voice reciting O Captain! My Captain!

"Snake?" Jund asked quietly. Snake tore his eyes away from the static to look at the bruised man in front of him.

"Jund?" It actually sounded completely like Jund.

"Snake, I don't want to fight anymore. Do something. Please."

This time, when Snake walked forward, Jund started stepping backwards. Once again, Jund grabbed his head, almost doubling over in pain. With mercy, Snake quickly backed him up to a wall, pressing his forearm against Jund's neck, and held it there. He watched carefully as the light left Jund's eyes and he slumped forward. Snake let go before any permanent damaged could be done.

'_**That's a handy trick.'**_

'_Be quiet please.'_

The audio in the room suddenly shut out and Snake had just enough time to react when green static flew out at him. Despite him nearly knocking over a couch, a small spark managed to hit him.

'_Damn.'_

'_**Just wait and see.'**_

Ignoring the voice that now sounded a thousand times more like him, Snake walked over, and for the second time that day, carried his friend to a bedroom.

The spare bedroom was close to Cry's room. Snake made a mental note to get more bandages as he walked by that closed room. Snake silently thanked the lightweight of his friend as he opened the door and carried him the rest of the way to the bed. Boxes were strewn about and he had to clear the bed of all the new games Cry had recently bought.

Snake casually tossed Jund onto the bed and went about looking for something to tie him with incase he woke up early.

'_**Back corner, on the nightstand, there are zip ties for packaging laying there.'**_

'_How did you know that?' _He asked himself once he spotted them.

'_**I saw them on the way in'**_

Snake mumbled thanks out loud and went to tied Jund's wrists together and then used another tie to secure him to a vertical bar in the headboard. He covered him with the blanket, a bit apologetic for all the bruises on Jund.

Snake rummaged through some of the boxes before finding some bandaging and walked out, closing the door behind himself.

He made quick work fixing Cry up. The broken body hadn't moved an inch since Snake was last there. Snake decided it wouldn't make a difference and untied Cry's feet before finally leaving the room.

Snake slowly made his way back to the living room. The events of the day caught up to him as he collapsed down on the couch Cry had been resting on earlier. Snake pulled out his phone to check the time, but his phone was dead.

'_Great.'_

'_**It's 2am'**_

'_Great.'_

Snake rubbed his face, letting his leg fall off the side of the couch. A furry paw swiped at his leg.

"*Meow*"

"God damnit AK"

'_**Where is the dog? Is he ok?'**_

'_Oh, now you are caring.' _Snake thought sarcastically as AK hopped up on his chest demanding attention.

'_**Pets are one thing, the hosts are another. I am like you after all.'**_

'_Bullshit.'_

'_**According to Jund's memories, he let him out in the backyard so he should be fine.'**_

Snake didn't question it. He just closed his eyes wishing that everything that had happened were just a dream. The purring of the cat eventually lulled Snake to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review =^-^= (Thank you so much for all the reviews it makes me excited and overly happy, almost to the point of bouncing.)<strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes, I am constantly finding them, and thank you!**

**School is coming up so yaaaaaay stress. But at least the doctor told me to do more reading and writing because school is going to suck for me. My life is being held together by Entoanthepack, Dlive22891, Tomato Gaming, Seananners, Achievement Hunter and Taemin's teaser for Danger (just to add a bit of spice to my life. aka I don't think I can function without watching that 31 second video at least 100 times a day). I'm surprised people actually read my authors notes. After the second paragraph all I do is bitch and rant.**


	9. Chapter 9

Cry woke up with a jolt of adrenaline going straight through his body. In an instant, his body was wide awake and alert.

'_What the-'_

'_**Hey,'**_

'_You son of a bitch'_

'_**That's not nice, I healed my body of all the injuries and this is how you thank me?'**_

'_This is my-! You know what! Screw you!'_

'_**I need to get out of these ties, please cooperate, friend.'**_

'_No, I will not fucking get out of these restrains for you, you are just going to end up killing someone!' _Cry started gritting his teeth. The tension is his jaw let go when his stomach painfully growled.

'_**I need to get up to eat. These injuries didn't spontaneously heal without cost.'**_

Cry saw logic in that and moved to discover that his feet were no longer bound.

"This makes things easier."

With new found strength, Cry easily sat up and managed to reach his fingers around the knots of the ties to loosen them. He mentally thanked Snake for not tying them as tight as he could have.

'_Oh god, where is Snake?'_

'_**Food is a priority right now. I cannot survive without so could you focus on that?'**_

'_FINE THEN'_

'_**Cool, let's go'**_

Cry irritably got up and shuffled his way to the door. His body was a bit numb from the sudden repairs but he did his best to fight the stiffness.

Cry limped his way through the hall and into the living room to see Snake passed out on the couch.

'_Snake!'_

Cry started to walk over to snake with every intent of waking him up but before he got all the way to the couch, his body locked up.

'_**Leave him alone. He needs his sleep and I need food.'**_

'_No, I have to wake him up right now-'_

'_**Leave. Him. Alone.'**_

Cry turned to the kitchen and walked towards the fridge. He opened the doors scavenging through while sighing to himself before moving to the freezer.

'_**Oh look, pizza.'**_

'_Pizza? I recovered from life threatening injuries and am drained of energy and you want pizza?'_

'_**Don't tell me how to live my life.'**_

Cry swung the pizza box out to far and knocked over a stack of bowls off the counter.

Snake snapped out of his sleep and sat up fast causing Cry to spin around looking like a deer in headlights. He heard Snake curse quietly under his breath. Instead of confronting Snake, Cry turned to pre-heat the oven.

'_**Just go along with it.'**_

Footsteps approached cautiously and Cry turned around only to make sure Snake wasn't about to knife him in the back. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't. Snake rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before leaning against the counter next to him.

"So, Cry?"

"**Yea, Snake?"**

'_Oh what now you aren't even gonna let me talk, this is absolute fuckery and I-'_

"You look very healthy."

"**Yea, it's a handy little trick isn't it? The only drawback now is I'm absolutely starving! I'm making pizza if you want some." **Snake visibly relaxed.

"Yea, sure, I could go for some."

'_Wait, hold the fuck up. You can't possibly be more likable than I am'_

'_**I am you. Get over it.'**_

The oven dinged and Cry put the frozen pizza in.

"So, Cry," Snake began just as cautiously as he had done a second before, "is Jund up too?"

"Jund? I don't know. Where is he?"

'_**He tied him to a bed you buffoon.' **_

'_Shit I forgot about that.'_

"He still should be-"

The front door slammed open revealing a frightened and frantic Russ.

"Snake, Cry, something is wrong!" Russ rushed over on the verge of tears.

"Russ, it's ok, calm down."

"You don't understand Snake,"

"Try me"

"**Just say it Russ"**

'_Shut up and stop using my voice'_

'_**I can obviously handle this better than you can. It's happening.'**_

"I-I got in a fight with Red," Russ stared at the ground in shame.

'_Wait, what do you mean it is happening?'_

"Are you two alright?" Snake tried to ask while putting and hand on Russ's shoulder showing support.

"**Don't worry buddy, just tell us what happened and we'll sort it out."**

"R-Red and I, w-we got in a fight and I hit her." Russ buried his face in his hands.

"What!?" Snake immediately pulled his hand off Russ's shoulder.

"**And then what!?"**

"I hit him back twice as hard. . . with a chair." Red walked in with a bit of pride mixed with anger on her face. It was a strange look that somehow fit her.

Sure enough, Cry saw the large bruise on Russ's arm that must have come from the wrath of Red.

Snake grabbed Russ by his hair to make Russ look him in the eye.

"Why the fuck would you ever hit her in the first place!?"

"I-I don't know, I, I just"

Cry started walking towards Red.

"Red, are you ok? I know your tough but Russ-"

"Wait! Red get away from Cry!" Snake let go of Russ and rushed to get Cry away from Russ.

"Why?" Red took a couple of steps back.

"**Red don't listen to him, he's just a bit on edge."**

"Why one earth would he be on edge, Cry? What is going on?"

"Get away from her!" Snake grabbed the back of Cry's neck. "Red, trust me he's dangerous."

"Say's the guy who tied Scott to a bed with zip ties!" Russ yelled from the kitchen

"How do you even know that!?"

"**I will break every bone in your body if you don't let go of me right now" **Cry's voice unnaturally growled out getting a horrified look from Snake.

"Red run!" Russ yelled out before falling to the floor holding his head.

"I don't know what is going on, but you three better have it sorted out by the time I get back. I need to run some. . . errands. Russ I's taking the car. Stay here." Red back stepped her way to the door eyeing the rest of them suspiciously.

'_Red, run far away. Get away from here and don't come back'_

'_**Will you shut the fuck up please?'**_

'_No.'_

The two stood there locked in place and watched Red walk out the door silently. Cry and Snake shared a glance before turning their attention to Russ who was trying to get up from the floor.

"Guys, I think I have a problem." Russ kept his head facing the ground.

"Oh?" Snake questioned.

"**What is it buddy?"**

'_I thought you knew'_

'_**I do, I don't want Snake crushing my spine though.'**_

Russ looked up with glowing orange eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>=^-^= Please Review, it helps me a lot with motivation (ha) and it's fun to read.<strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes, writing is only fun while you are sleep deprived. Also thank-you for reading in this far!**

**Ayyy, don't like school and procrastination is my specialty. I had 3 chapters planned out in my head but no motivation! Yaaaaay. I'll try to do better, I forgot how fun it was to write. . . for fun. Concussion is completely healed though and I've been given melatonin to sleep (which knocks me the fuck out fairly well which is probably why I haven't done any 2am "OH MY GOD I WANT TO SPEND THE NEXT 4 HOURS ON MY COMPUTER" writing). I'll actually find mistakes in this probably a week from now. I'm back to skating so now my days are busy again. I think this story is gonna be wrapping up soon. And by soon I mean whenever I write it wrapping up which may take a day of no homework and too much dark chocolate.**

**Side note does anyone know a website for original stories other than like, wattpad? I was trying to think of one the other day and my brain shut down.**

**Sleep well, I'm halfway there currently.**


End file.
